Jamyl Sarum
Jamyl Sarum was the Empress of the Amarr Empire from YC110 until her assassination in YC117. Acension Tournament and Death Former heir to the throne of the Amarr Empire, Jamyl Sarum was thought to have committed suicide more than 5 years ago in traditional Amarr fashion in deciding the rightful heir to the throne. All of the heirs to the throne are required to participate in the Acension Tournament in an attempt to win God's favor and support. The victor is crowned the new Emperor or Empress, while the defeated are required to take their own lives in ritualistic suicide. Sarum was defeated by the victor, and new Emperor, Doriam. In a stunning and heretical move, Sarum faked her suicide by self destruction and activated a clone in a distant system, which is forbidden by scripture. It is said that the royal flesh is too pure to be cloned and should be left for a mortal life. This is not the first time that the traditions and religion of the Amarr have been challenged. The Khanid Family was outcasted from the Empire for refusing to take part in the ritual suicide following the tournament. Battle for Mekhios - The Return of Sarum Recent acts of Matari aggression against the planet Mekhios have forced Sarum to come out of hiding. Below is the ACN news release on the situation: "Sarum Prime - In the aftermath of Jamyl Sarum's triumphant return and the defeat of the invading Minmatar forces here last week, the overall mood on Mekhios has been celebratory, with many church services on the planet offering special prayers of thanks and the Sarum Family proclaiming Sunday to be a planetary holiday. Her gilded path to taking the throne of the Empire has only intensified the revelry. However, the battle above this heavily populated world has not only brought joy, it has brought destruction to a wide swath of the planet's northern continent, where wreckage from the the Minmatar and Amarr ships destroyed on Tuesday has been raining down for the better part of a week. Late Tuesday, half of a Minmatar Naglfar-class dreadnought hit the outskirts of Erasileo, a city of 15 million people. The blast destroyed a large section of the city and started fires that burned until early Friday morning, and most of the city has been evacuated as a precaution due to noxious gases produced by the fire. Planetary officials fear that the area may have to be sealed off for extensive decontamination, as starship drives contain a wide variety of radioactive components, heavy metals, and other health hazards. While Erasileo has been the worst incident here, it has hardly been alone. A camp home to over 50,000 slaves belonging to the Sarum Family was hit by wreckage from a number of ships, killing at least half the slaves and sickening most of the rest; according to House officials, the damages from that impact alone will number in the hundreds of millions of ISK. The port city of Tempestas Terminus was hit by a tidal wave created by a number of impacts offshore, destroying much of the city's port facilities and the luxurious waterfront district. According to Amarr Certified News, at least 200 people are dead as a result and as many as ten times more are missing. "It hit just as the waterfront was starting to open up for business," said one witness. "I've never seen anything like it; one minute there were a dozen people walking along the boardwalk, and the next, the ocean had swallowed them up." According to planetary officials, local defense forces have spent much of the last several days attempting to remove the largest debris from decaying orbits and recover it for salvage. Though the battle over the planet temporarily knocked out the tracking system used to identify threats - which led to the Erasileo disaster - it was back online within 12 hours, saving many additional lives. Unfortunately, the debris field could still pose a significant threat for a considerable length of time. '' ''"There's so much out there though," said one salvager, "that it could take weeks or months to get most of the big stuff, and then you're still going to have fairly large chunks raining down for who knows how long. Frankly, with that many ships being destroyed in orbit, we're lucky we only had one really serious impact." Planetary officials tell ACN that the number of dead may be in the millions by the time a full assessment can be made, with as many as twice that wounded or sickened. "The health effects could last for years," said Garmasi Panora, professor of environmental sciences at Hedion University. "The gases, dust, and other contaminants released from the impacts could stay in the planet's upper atmosphere for decades. In order to deal with that kind of a threat, you almost need to use techniques usually used for terraforming; unfortunately, those are a lot harder to do when you're trying to do it on one of the most dense populated worlds in the entire Empire." '' ''The Sarum Family, however, has promised that they will not allow this disaster to overshadow their triumph over the Minmatar here. According to a spokesman for the family, Jamyl Sarum herself has sworn that the planet will be restored to pristine condition. "Lady Sarum has called upon the best minds in the Empire to attack this problem, and offered a considerable honorarium for those who do so. The Sarum Family intends to make this restoration a budgetary priority." Coronation as Empress Shortly after the initial Matari aggression, the Empire decided it was in their best interest to appoint Sarum, known for her strong will and aggressive nature, as the new Empress of the Empire. The former Emperor, Doriam, was often seen as a pacifist. Many saw him as too weak for the position he was in. Doriam was killed less than 7 months after being crowned Emperor. It is thought that the appearence of the Matari Elder Fleet and the past aggression of the Jove are what fueled the Council and heirs to accept Sarum, the now accused heretic, to the throne. Her recent coronation attracted the attention of all of New Eden and was broadcasted by ACN. In her coronation, Sarum was quoted as saying: "I am the Harbinger of hope, I am the Sword of the righteous. And to all who hear my voice I say this!. What you give to this Empire, I shall give back unto you." There is speculation now as to what Sarum will do to deal with the encroaching Matari forces. It is also unclear as to how the Theology Council will take to the new Empress of the Amarr Empire. ASSASSINATION In the year YC117, Empress Jamyl Sarum was travelling to the Safizon System in the Avatar Class Titan Seraph. She was being escorted by a large number of ships of the imperial guard. Suddenly, a large number of drifters appeared, got past the escort ships and attacked the Seraph, destroying it and killing the Emperess. The drifters then jumped away without engaging the other ships (the Seraph was their only target). After some days without response or word from the Imperial Guard or anyone, it was later confirmed in an statement that Empress Jamyl Sarum had deceased shortly after the attack due to the injuries. Category:Amarr